creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:False Positive
__NOWYSIWYG__ Report If you believe your story was marked as spam by mistake please leave a message below. Please upload the story to pastebin and leave a link to it below along with your signature. type=commenttitle break=no buttonlabel=Submit placeholder=Title of pasta here. preload=Template:False_positive page=User: So, does this mean my pasta is posted? Please let me know. Unknown http://pastebin.com/iJ7Wk2FK Hope I'm not bothering you, but I'd really like to get this pasta up. Rest assured it is an original pasta, and is not a spin-off. Read it for yourself if you wish for proof. -CastOut2C ACCEPTED: Please give me a title and I'll put it up ASAP. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 5th Heart Container (Majora's Mask) Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/N1RzJgSA Title: 5th Heart Container (Majora's Mask) Username: 2Bros Other Info: Can you please tell me what's wrong because i can't upload it DENIED: This story is a huge wall of text, poorly formatted, doesn't flow well and doesn't really make sense. -- Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] Friday Night Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/mECqm1aa Title: Friday Night Username: Dark.forces.666 Other Info: It's not a spinoff and its not inspired by Jeff the Killer or anything and i would really like it to be posted because i am proud of myself for writing it out of my own imagination! : Ehhh... Regardless of whether this is a Jeff knockoff or not, it's not very good. Violence and sadism is not a substitute for creepiness. When executed well, it can be used to terrific effect, but that doesn't seem to be the case here. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 13:49, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Cindy Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/4EiywREj Title: Cindy Username: Spartan a4 Other Info: umm Im not trying to spinoff anything Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/pTDfkXJ4 Title: Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure Username: -->KRokon Other Info: Tried to post this, but it was flagged as a spinoff, inless pasta's like this aren't allowed Pokemon rusty metal version Pastebin URL: Link Title: Pokemon Rusty metal Verison Username: EpicAgent Other Info: hello i am agent from wiki theres something wrong on your creepypasta so why you cant put scary storys i well send the email to wikia to deleted this creepypasta and never seen this wiki agan so please stand by and change the the rule that we can put creepy storys Sanity for Trade I don't mean to bug you but I was looking forward to posting this pasta. I promise it's original. I'd like you to read it so you can see. I hope I don't bother you. The title is Sanity for Trade. I don't know how to post a link so if you could hel... Pastebin URL: Link Title: Sanity for Trade Username: WolfManAlpha Other Info: I'm not really sure how this works or how to give you the URL so if you could help me I would be real happy. I think this pasta might be good and a good change of pace from all the Sonic and Zelda pastas. Cubone Pastebin URL: Link Idk what this means Title: Cubone Username: Bloob123 Other Info: I worked very hard on this story. : : What the "Pastebin URL" thing "means" is we need you to post the story first on Pastebin and link it here. We CANNOT accept your story if you don't show us the story first. Until you do, this is denied. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 18:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Animal Crossing: New Queen Pastebin URL: Link Title: Animal Crossing: New Queen Username: Chosenbap Other Info: I am sorry to bother you, but the spam/spinoff filter seems to think that my pasta is a spinoff, but I can assure you that it's not. The Doll Of Blueberry Hill Hello, how is my story a spinoff. I'm just creating a creepy story about a doll who is abandoned an possessed. This isn't supposed to be a spinoff off of another story. Please check it out, JackGhost115. Pastebin URL: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doll_Of_Blueberry_Hill?action=submit Link Title: The Doll Of Blueberry Hill Username: JackGhost115 Other Info: DENIED: # The link you provided doesn't work. # It has to be a Pastebin link (MEANING: You have to copy and paste it on to Pastebin). Do that step over correctly and we will put it into consideration. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 02:32, September 3, 2013 (UTC) The Journal of My Name Pastebin URL: Link pastebin.com/gs01PXPh Title: The Journal of My Name Username: User: Brokenkenya Other Info: The only inspiration I had for this was when my dad actually did take me fishing, and nothing else. I'm sorry if this is similar to another Pasta, but I guarantee you I have not read it, so this is completely original. Please get back to me as soon as possible, I worked really hard on this. -Brokenkenya Everything Dies Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/fptDFHbq Title: Everything Dies Username: user:FlakyPorcupine Other Info: Pokepasta which isn't about some weird hack or ROM gone wrong like almost every other one out there. In fact, while searching, I actually did not find anyone who treaded this ground before. Blood is used very seldomly as it is only mentioned twice and no attention is really given to it. Story is pretty much finished although it may be worked on a bit as well. Considering that, again, this may or may not be uploaded since it is a Pokepasta afterall, but it is worth a shot, I suppose. The Fantastic Flaky~ (talk) 04:31, September 3, 2013 (UTC) : The false positives page isn't really the right place to post this appeal, as Poképastas are legitimate blacklisted subjects themselves. I would suggest taking this to Spinoff Appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 13:36, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Sanity for Trade Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/J3aVEx4s Title: Sanity for Trade Username: WolfManAlpha Other Info: First pasta so I don't expect it to make it. The Game You Fall In Love With (Amo Te) Pastebin URL: http://pastebin.com/hcdPEuf6 Title: The Game You Fall In Love With (Amo Te) Username: Laura Metamorphosis Other Info: This story is completely original and is not a spinoff but has unfortunately triggered the spinoff filter. Please can you put it up! You Failed (Dark Cloud/Chronicle 2) -Lindenbree. Pastebin URL: Link Title: You Failed (Dark Cloud/Chronicle 2) Username: Lindenbree Other Info: This is my first time trying to post a creepy pasta here. It keeps saying it's a spin off but it's not... The One Who Smelled Funny. Pastebin URL: Link Title: Username: Other Info: